fireteam_pegasusfandomcom-20200214-history
EARTHBOUNDS
Bio The EARTHBOUNDS are a terrorist and resistance group at war with the UNSC. They have been active at least from 2606 - 2610 present. History 2606 * At some point Commando Captain Dave was captured and rescued from the EARTHBOUNDS. * James Chain attacks a shopping district on Sunset. * An unidentified EARTHBOUND base was attacked by members of PROJECT TROJAN * At some point an EARTHBOUND data centre was attacked by members of PROJECT TROJAN 2607 28th July * Lieutenants Skull and Shiver along with Captain Peace lead an attack on Ulqrell to obtain power from monitor 567 Broken Faith * All Earthbound forces sent to Ulqrell are killed 24th August * James Chain along with Captain Teff and other EARTHBOUND Troopers undergo an unknown mission on Larreck * EARTHBOUND leader James Chain is betrayed by Captain Teff and is eliminated by TROJAN ECHO on Larreck Unknown date * An EARTHBOUND supply convoy is attacked by members of PROJECT TROJAN. * An EARTHBOUND plasma drill rig was attacked by members of PROJECT TROJAN. * James Chain steals an AI 2608 * At some point the EARTHBOUNDS targeted an orbital space elevator and successfully destroyed it causing mass civilian casualties. * At some point the EARTHBOUNDS had stolen a NOVA bomb and used it to destroy the joint Human Elite colony of Song. * Quake becomes leader of the EARTHBOUNDS. 2nd November * Scar dies participating in the Literal Wipe Out challenge trying to win prize money for the EARTHBOUNDS 13th December * Before this date the Earthbounds captured a freighter and used it as transport to get to the colony of Trellmer and its moon, on the 13th the Earthbounds attacked the planet in full by releasing a toxic gas that killed most of the UNSC work force. * During the battle the EARTHBOUNDS were defeated but they succeeded in there mission of destabilising the UNSC which inspired further rebel cells to grow. 2609 Before 31st October * Shell is captured by THE HOLLOW on Planet: 5555 and tortured and killed. 11th November * Sinister, Shadow and Spider lead a group of EARTHBOUND Drones to investigate a group of Forerunner Towers and lay a trap for four members of the 212th Commando Company. * Sinister kills Mage and Woods but Captain Dave and Miller escape through the teleporter node. 2610 * The EARTHBOUNDS have begun operations on the planet of Lyric after believing to be fully wiped out in 2608. 11th January * Sinister attacks and destroys UNSC Firebase Ranch on the colony of Lyric and eliminated the survivors that escaped in pelicans. Sinister also captured Joel Calm. 13th January * Sinister was hunted by operatives from PROJECT PEGASUS through a cave network. * Sinister kills Pegasus trooper Stacy Greyson and learns about PROJECT PEGASUS. * Shadow, Spider and Saber are sent to Lyric to activate Dr Conundrums plan. * Sinister takes John Blue Redshirt prisoner * Guard members Stripe and Straw test Picquet and are killed * Guard member SWAT is killed by Susan Hawk * Sparrow kills Susan Hawk * Sinister fights and captures Captain Picquet 22nd January * Spider was killed by a trap placed by Pegasus Trooper Milkshake. Members Leadership * Commander Quake * James Chain (KIA) 2607 * Monitor 567 Broken Faith Lieutenants (Identified by Black and White Armour) Gen 1 * Scar (KIA) 2nd November 2608 * Shell (KIA) Before 31st October 2609 * Spade * Skull (KIA) 28th July 2607 * Shiver (KIA) 28th July 2607 Gen 2 * Sinister * Shadow * Spider (KIA) 22nd January 2610 * Saber * Sparrow Gen 3 * Snake EARTHBOUND Guard * Stripe (KIA) (13th January 2610) * Straw (KIA) (13th January 2610) * SWAT (KIA) (13th January 2610) Troopers * Captain Peace (KIA) 28th July 2607 * Captain Teff (Defected / KIA) 24th August 2607 * Multiple Unidentified Ulqrell Troopers * Multiple Unidentified Larreck Troopers * Multiple Unidentified Lord Posh Hotel Troopers Drones * Backup (Formerly) * Unidentified Great Caves Of Lyric Drones Scientists * Dr Conundrum REBIRTH prisoners * Captain Picquet * Joel Calm (Brainwashed into Snake) * Captain Dave (Formally)